Growing Tensions: From Hate to Love
by Dream-Siren
Summary: Draco receives a letter that was meant for someone else and Hermione wishes to save her friend Ginny so he doesn't find out it is from her. After a secret meeting in the dark, draco is left all alone, carving more of the mystery lady he spent the best hou
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1**

**The Letter**

Dear Beloved One,

            I want you with every inch of my body. I quiver with excitement every time I catch a glimpse of you. I have to have you and touch you every second of my life. The pain of watching you is unbearable. I grow hotter for you every day and can't wait until we are together at last. A mere touch makes me fiery and uncontrollably hot. Being with you, sharing your heart and your bed would make me the happiest woman in the world. I can't wait until I see you and run my hands all over your body. I want to have you inside me, ripping me apart with your gigantic member. For how long I have fantasized of you naked on my bed, begging me for more? For too long. I love you and I want to feel your throbbing cock in me right now. 

            Until we meet,

            An anonymous admirer


	2. Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy

**Chapter 2**

**Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger**

            "Class is dismissed," said McGonagall in her strong, confident voice. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, would you please come up to my desk?"

            Moments later Hermione and Draco approached McGonagall's desk and waited to be addressed. Hermione felt a little weird about being called up with him. They didn't have anything alike, why did she have to associate them like this? They were enemies. She had despised him with all her might ever since the first time he had called her a mudblood and she was probably the only one to do so. Almost every other girl in Hogwarts drooled over him no matter where he went of what he did. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Draco as McGonagall began speaking:

            "Ms. Granger, for an extra credit assignment this semester you will be tutoring Mr. Malfoy in History of Magic. Do you have any objections?"

            Hermione hesitated to answer. She knew that she wanted to earn as much credit as possible but tutoring that jerk was just…disgusting. No matter what she thought the word "Yes" escaped her mouth.

            "Great! You will begin your sessions this afternoon. Thank you Ms. Granger. You are free to go," she went back to her paperwork as soon as she finished talking to them. In a matter of seconds she seemed to be so absorbed in it that it was impossible to even imagine that she had been talking to them mere moments ago.

            Hermione turned towards Draco as they walked out of the classroom. "Meet me in the empty classroom on the 3rd floor at 5:00 sharp. Don't be late," she said in a dark tone clearly expressing her dislike of him.

            "Well who can help all these flocking admirers I have? I know I can't…" but Hermione cut him off before he could finish the sentence in a rather mean tone.

            "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy, it's not your looks they care about, it's your money."

            "Good one, Granger. I almost believed you there for a second. Money and sexiness…a deadly combination…" he left with a smirk on his face before she had a chance to him hit back with another clever-witted comment.

            _Oh, what have I got myself into! Spending even an hour a day with him is too much! Even a donkey has more intellectual capabilities than he does. _

            Minutes later, Hermione seated herself at the Gryffindor table. She immediately looked around for Ginny, but she was nowhere to be found. She had to talk to her urgently, but maybe she wasn't down yet. While she was waiting, she engaged in a conversation with her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

            "Hey guys, how is it going?" she asked enthusiastically.

            "Great…what…did…McGonagall want…with you…and…Malfoy?" managed to mumble Ron in between mouthfuls.

            Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "You are looking at Mr. Malfoy's new History of Magic Tutor," she said a little mockingly of McGonagall. "Well, Mr. Malfoy may kiss his ass."

            "What?" Ron was very surprised since he choked on his bread as soon as he heard this and his coughing was louder than their conversation for the next few minutes.

            "And you agreed?" quizzed Harry in disbelief.

            "You know me! It's extra credit! I can't just not do it!"

            "There is not much higher than Perfect you can get, Hermione," Harry noted sarcastically.

            "Look guys, this doesn't concern you, so just forget I said anything about it."

            Harry was about to open his mouth as Ginny came up to the table and sat down beside Hermione.

            Hermione looked at her and nodded her head in Harry's direction demandingly. Ginny just gave her back a frightened look as if Hermione had just asked her to jump in a sea full of sharks. Her friend's response was a sharp look which brought together her eyebrows.

            Ginny sat down and said "Hi Harry" while staring down at the table.

            Harry responded with a "Hello Ginny" and a smile and her cheeks turned scarlet red.

            During lunch Ginny didn't talk. She seemed to be preoccupied with mashing her food together, not ever taking a bite. Hermione had encouraged her to eat but Ginny had an upset stomach and even the sight of food should have made her throw up.

            As they left the Great Hall after lunch, Hermione said, "Are you OK, Ginny?"

            "Yes…" she responded, "I am just so nervous, you know. Every time I look at him, I go weak in the knees. My body temperature rises about 20 degrees and I become so flushed. I start perspiring like crazy! Gross!"

            "Come on, Ginny," pleaded Hermione, "you need to relax. There is nothing to be nervous about! It's just Harry! You have known him for 4 yrs! Why are you so stiff around him?"

            "I don't know! I get shy, embarrassed, who am I? Just poor old Ginny Weasley. He is the Famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He is going to laugh at my face. This is a mistake."

            "Look Ginny, if there is one thing you should have learned about Harry is that he doesn't care about that. He doesn't enjoy being "The Boy Who Lived." People look at him in a totally different way and his life is always on the news no matter what he does. He cares about the people he spends his time with and if you are his friend or girlfriend he will do anything for you, especially when he cares about you a lot."

            "OK, OK, you convinced me," muttered Ginny. "What time should we meet tonight?"

            "Oh, Ginny, I am so sorry, I am tutoring Malfoy tonight."

            She immediately changed the expression on her face and raised one of her eyebrows suggestively.

            "You know, he is really hot, Hermione…what a sex God! I can just imagine getting all up in his…"

            "Ginny!"  screamed Hermione excitedly. "I've never seen this side of you before! But that was too much sharing. All he is is a jerk. I don't know why people obsess about him so much. Anyways, you like Harry."

            "Yeah, but when I see him, I just want to eat him!" said Ginny excitedly.

            Hermione just laughed at her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

            "Alright, bye! Have fun 'studying'," she finished suggestively.

            To Hermione it seemed that the evening had rolled around too soon. She didn't want to go and tutor Malfoy. She really couldn't imagine why people were so hung up about him. After she sat herself at one of the tables, she glanced over at her watch. 8:05. He is already late. Hermione started tapping her foot against the floor and her nails on the top of the desk out of annoyance.

            Her watch showed 8:15 and she decided that she wasn't going to wait for him any longer. She got up and walked towards the door. As she opened it and walked out, she suddenly came to a halt as she collided with a warm, muscular chest hidden beneath a black shirt. Hermione could easily make out the definition in his chest. All those bulging muscles made her wish she was running her tongue over them right at this very moment.  Coming back to her senses, she took a few steps back and looked into the man's face.

            "Think you're going somewhere, Granger?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

            Hermione rolled her eyes and shook the image of his naked chest out of her mind, "Your charm doesn't work on me, Malfoy. You are late," she said in a cold voice.

            They took seats next to each other at one of the desks towards the back of the classroom. Draco shifted in his chair until he found a comfortable position with his legs spread wide open. Hermione on the other hand sat up in her chair.

            "You'd be the first one to say that," he replied in a confident voice.

            "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy, if they knew how deep you were, they wouldn't even come near you with a stick," Hermione responded sharply. "Now, let's get to work."

            Hermione sat up even straighter in her chair not noticing that this movement had caused her skirt to ride up very high on her thighs. No need to even mention where Draco's eyes darted off to that same instant. She turned her head around to face him and begin, but she detected that his eyes didn't meet hers. They were too busy focusing on…_my legs!_

            "Pig," she said angrily and raised her hand up to slap him. He caught it in his and held it up to his face, inhaling her scent. She jerked her hand away from his and finished determinedly, "Don't ever do that again."

            The following study sessions were pretty much along the same lines. Hermione knew that he kept on checking her out and all he ever thought about was sex, but there was nothing she could do to make him stop. She knew that he wanted her. Probably lust, but he still did, just to add her to his endless list of conquered women. _I will never give in to him, _she thought. _But I do have to admit that he is kind of cute…and that strong, muscular chest…STOP! I am starting to sound like Ginny!_ What a great timing! Looking at her watch, she realized that she was about 10 minutes late for meeting with Ginny.

            Hermione ran down the halls and into the Gryffindor common room. And there she saw her. "Gin! I am so sorry I'm late, hun!" she immediately started apologizing.

            "No problem. I don't feel very good about this," she commented resentfully as she clutched a letter in her hands.

            "Oh come on, we have been through this already. He will love it. By the way, let me read it!"

            "I don't think you should. It's sort of…personal," said Ginny as her cheeks turned bright red.

            "You know you want me to read it, Gin…just give it to me," Hermione reached out and snatched the letter from her hands. "Aha!"

            Hermione's eyes grew wider as she read it. A little smirk appeared across her face. "Wow, Gin! I never knew you had it in you! He will absolutely love it! I'll go and mail it on my way to lunch today, alright?"

            Later that day, Hermione was in the Owelry mailing Ginny's letter and thinking about none other than Draco Malfoy. _Draco__ Malfoy…Damn! Get out of my head! _But what could she do about it? He was hot, wanted, muscular, perfect, and most of all he was someone she couldn't have. This made her want him even more. Finally she let the owl go out through the window with the bright green envelope in his claws. She left the Owelry and headed for lunch.

Hey guys,

Thank you for all those who reviewed the first chapter. Sorry it took a while to update but I was a little preoccupied with schoolwork. I hope you like this chapter.

Please review!  
Lana

MSN: spetkovahotmail.com

AIM: kittykat5538


	3. The Perfect Plan Goes Awry

**Previously in Growing Tensions:** Later that day, Hermione was in the Owelry mailing Ginny's letter and thinking about none other than Draco Malfoy. _Draco__ Malfoy…Damn! Get out of my head! _But what could she do about it? He was hot, wanted, muscular, perfect, and most of all he was someone she couldn't have. This made her want him even more. Finally she let the owl go out through the window with the bright green envelope in his claws. She left the Owelry and headed for lunch.****

**Chapter 3**

**The Perfect Plan Goes Awry**

     The next morning at breakfast, owls flew all around the place as usual, trying to deliver the packages and letters to their recipients. Hermione and Ginny watched them closely, attempting to spot the one carrying the bright green envelope. The two girls saw it enter through the window and fly directly towards them. Ginny threw a quick glance at Harry who was calmly eating breakfast and chatting quietly with Ron. To their surprise, the owl with the green envelope swooped past their table and headed off to another student. None other than Draco Malfoy.

     Hermione and Ginny watched him open it and read it in shock. They couldn't help but see the smirk on his face as he was reading it. Ginny was fidgeting. Her hands were shaking. To be exact, her whole body was shaking. Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened.

     "Are you sure you sent it to the right person, Hermione?" she muttered in a shaky voice.

     "I am pretty…" I was there, I am sure I said Draco Malfoy when I…Oh my God, I did say that, didn't I? AAGGHHHH! What am I going to do? "…not sure. I am so sorry Gin! I couldn't stop thinking about Draco and I must have said his name. Don't worry, he'll never find out it was you who sent it. I'll take care of it."

     _Well, for one, I will never tell him it was me who sent it. I wouldn't hear the end of it…what should I do?_ Looking over at his table again, she couldn't help but notice a huge crowd consisting of the entire Slytherin table including some surrounding students laughing as Draco proudly read the letter out loud to them. _Wow! How constipated could you get? _Hermione thought as she shook her head in disapproval at him.

     "Look, we can send Harry another letter," suggested Hermione to her sullen friend.

     "No, I don't think so. That was what I truly wanted him to know. It was a stupid thing to do," she muttered and tears started forming in her eyes.

     "Oh, Gin, I am so sorry!!! This is all my fault! How will you ever forgive me?" Suddenly a thought popped into her head. _You freak, why don't you just set them up! How stupid could you get?_

     "It's alright, don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have sent it anyways," she spoke as she got up from the table and left with her head low, not even bothering to see if Harry was looking.

     Hermione felt so sad about what she had done. She turned around towards Harry and Ron who were making her loose her appetite.

     "So, guys, what's new?"

     "Ummm, nothing," they answered in unison.

     "What would you think of about going to Hogsmeade with Ginny this weekend? I know the she usually goes with her other friends, but I wanted her to join us for a while. It'll be fun."

     "Sure, why not?" said Harry.

     Hermione said her good-byes and left the table. _And we're off to Potions…_

     Before she knew it, it was time for another tutoring session. _Yeah, I'll try not to look too enthusiastic, _she thought with sarcasm as she walked into the classroom. _Awesome, he's going to be late again._ _How predictable. _She took her usual seat at the table and began counting down the minutes he had left before he drove her insane.

     After what seemed like an eternity, the door swung open very hard and hit the wall behind it. In came a tall, handsome Slytherin with an evil grin on his face. He strolled in as if he owned the place, and was 7 minutes and 54 seconds late, to be exact. Hermione had never been patient, and he was driving her to her limit.

     "Ahhh, Mr. Malfoy…I am glad you decided to take some time out of your busy schedule and join me," Hermione said sarcastically.

     "I guess I had to, but it was totally against my will!" he started defending himself so he wouldn't sound like he actually wanted to spend an hour with a Gryffindor.

     "You know, your big head doesn't exactly help there," she snapped at him.

     "Oh, honey, at least my Big Head has some brains in it."

     "Well, in that case I take that you would be the one tutoring me, Mr. Know-It-All. Let's see then. Is there anything you will ever be better at than I am?"

     "Why don't we try everything? This isn't exactly a challenge here," he said fuming.

     "It obviously isn't a challenge when we all know you can't even compete with me. I'll beat you so hard that you'll cry your 'pretty' face out and it will be stuck like that permanently."

     "At least I don't have to stuff my bra with socks!" yelled Draco, getting so angry that he was starting to turn red.

     "Aww, Malfoy, I wasn't aware that you wore bras, might I suggest a bigger one, cause your boobs are popping out. It's making the guys drool. It really grosses me out."

     "You are just mad cause I can get anyone I want whether it be a girl or a guy, when you can't even get Pothead to look at you."

     "First of all, that Pothead is my friend, and I would never sacrifice out friendship so that we could date. Second of all, I can get anyone I want and third of all, ewww. You and girls is gross enough, did you really have to say you and other guys? Or maybe you are turning gay…But somehow I don't think your daddy wouldn't appreciate that very much."

     "Yeah, Granger, you wish I was turning gay. That way you would loose a lot of competition for getting the girls around here. If you haven't noticed," he took the little green envelope out of his pocket and waived it around, "girls can't stop drooling over me."

     Oh, how much she wanted to snatch that away and kick him in the dick, if it was even big enough to get hurt. How could he be so self-centered and stupid? He was such a lame excuse of a person. She wanted to make him cry, make him drop down to his knees and apologize to her for every little thing he had ever said to her. Telling him that the letter wasn't meant for him would only let him know that she knew who sent it and then we would never see the end of it. She decided to take care of it the only way she knew how…

     "You make me sick!" she said as she stormed out.

     "So, I'll see you tomorrow, then? Pleasant dreams, Granger," he yelled after her as she slammed the door.

     "She loves me," he said aloud to himself.

     _What the fuck is his fucking problem. Does he have any idea who he is messing with? What? I can't get any guy I want, is that right. Why don't I just prove him wrong, huh? He is such a conceited, constipated little pig with blonde hair! UUUUGGGHHHH!_

     Hermione had never been as mad as that _selfish, ignorant donkey_ had made her today. She took a few deep breaths…"retarded monkey"…she muttered. _I know what will help! I'll go for a jog outside. That always clears my mind. _

     She ran upstairs and got dressed. As she ran through the fields of Hogwarts, all she could think about was insults "shithead". Then she ran some more and saw a little bird "Dick breath". She thought of how much pain she wanted to cause him "stinky ass".

     When she had ran so much and so hard that she couldn't even come up with a decent insult anymore, she took a quick shower and got into bed where she hoped and prayer that the pink-loving-guinea-pig would drop dead before dawn so she would never have to see his ugly face again.

Hey guys

Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. Read my other stories too. They are very cool. Please review.

Lana,

Dream-Siren


	4. The Secret Lover

**Chapter 4**

**The Secret Lover**

The next morning, Hermione woke up refreshed. That jog last night had really done her some good. She felt as if she had energy to go through the day and put up with Malfoy for about an hour. Awesome. The first thing she thought about as she woke up was him. Great, this was very good. This selfish pig was going to get it someday. She had barely been awake for ten seconds, and her blood was already boiling from the thought of him.

After deciding that she would try to take him and other Malfoy-related problems she had off her mind until 8 o'clock that night, she jumped out of bed and went to take a quick shower.

Hermione wasn't one of those slutty girls. She didn't dress so her boobs would pop out, and she didn't need to. She had discovered that she liked the sexy, feminine look better than the slutty-sexy one. She knew she had a great body and so did everyone else. Leaving something to the imagination was better anyways. She liked wearing cute little silk blouses and those short business-woman type skirts the most. This morning, however, she picked a pair of low cut jeans, and a silk white blouse. She added a large black belt to add a little roughness to the soft effect her blouse created.

It was arguable that she had the best ass in the entire school. A couple years of Tae-Bo had taken care of that. She rally loved her butt. It was round, and stuck out, unlike the squishy-sideway butt that many girls had, which reminded her of her grandma's. She knew how to take care of herself. She had the will to do anything she wanted. After a few tough school years, she found that she could do anything she could set her mind to. This included guys.

She hadn't been around, like Pansy. Not that Pansy was attractive or anything, it's just that after Malfoy had made the mistake of sleeping with her after a bottle of tequila and had slept with her, all the guys thought that since Malfoy, "The God", had slept with her, she must really be hot.

Hermione didn't like letting her wild side out in public. She wanted to get guys another way, with her mind, and the magic she could do in bed was a benefit to those who enjoyed her as a person. She had had only a few boyfriends, because not many guys could meet her standards. Not being shallow, that is.

Suddenly, the thought of Ginny popped up into her head. She felt awful about doing that. She had been so pissed at Malfoy that she had been thinking about him, instead of the recipient of the letter. Darn her, and her Malfoy problems. Hadn't he already caused her enough grief that he had to do it to Ginny as well? If Ginny knew everything, she would never forgive her…

Hermione decided that she was just going to have to make it up to her. She wouldn't tell her anything, but set her up with Harry. It would be fine. She could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. That day she had Defense Against the Dark Arts. She would just talk to him then.

Once she walked into class, she spotted Harry and Ron in an instant. It wasn't very hard to kick Ron out of the seat next to Harry so she could sit there.

"Harry," she began a little unsure about what she was going to say.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed how many guys have been running around Ginny lately?" she asked.

"Ummm, no," he answered, a little concerned.

"Really? Seamus has been asking her out, and so has Dean, and I ever saw Malfoy checking her out," if nothing worked, she knew for a fact that Malfoy would.

"What?" he yelled as he jumped up in his seat, "Malfoy has been trying to get with her? Does Ron know about this?"

"No, hun, she didn't want me telling him, because he would go get in a fight or do something stupid like that."

"You can't just let that happen! He could rape her or something, God knows she will never be interested in him!"

Hermione let out a loud laugh, and quickly switched to coughing, "Sorry, it went down the wrong pipe," she managed to say as she fought back her laughing.

"I mean, she is so young and innocent! How can he ever think of corrupting such a thing!"

"Yes, we must make sure that he doesn't make any moves on her again. I agree."

"What are we supposed to do about it? " asked Harry.

"Oh, I know! She will require around the clock protection. Draco has been known to sneak into girls' bedrooms here, forcing them to have sex with him…"

"She must never be alone."

Hermione didn't really think it would be that easy. All she had to do was get him scared that Draco wanted to rape her, and everything would work out, now… "Do you know anyone capable of defending her against him? Someone like a bodyguard…"

"Yes," he said a little offended, "how about me?"

"Ummmm… yeah, I guess you could do."

Harry was so happy, "Thank you. It'll be so much fun defending a poor, helpless, young girl form that monster."

"Remember, you must not speak with neither Malfoy nor Ron about this. You are to be with her to her first class, during lunch, and after classes wherever she goes. Can I trust you with that?"

"Yes, sir" he said and saluted her.

At that moment, McGonagall entered the classroom, and Harry and Hermione weren't able to discuss this any further. _Of course, you are the best man for the job, Harry. No one can defend poor, helpless girls better than you can…Hehe…_She could be so manipulative, and she didn't even need to flash him her boobs or anything, like every other girl had to. Hermione had a brain, and she knew how to use it.

After this class was over, it was time to go to lunch.

"What was all that weird yelling and stuff during class, guys?" asked Ron.

"Hermione was just telling me…" he was cut off with a sudden elbow to the ribs by Hermione.

"…I was telling him a couple of jokes I learned yesterday. Nothing important," she lied quickly.

"Yes, she was," Harry agreed.

"Oh, alright. So what's new? I hear Malfoy got a loooovvee letter, in a green envelope…very puky" he said, wanting to talk about gossip.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione snapped, "That idiot couldn't get girls even if he paid them for it," the guys started laughing, "I bet he wrote that thing himself, to make Pansy jealous. I hear she has been sleeping around with Goyle."

"As if Malfoy wasn't dumb enough for her anyways," added Ron.

"Yeah," they both agreed.

Soon, they entered the Great Hall. They found three seats open on the Gryffindor table, right next to Ginny. Hermione took the seat by her sad friend, while Harry and Ron sat right across from them.

"Hey Gin," said Harry.

"Hello Harry," replied Ginny, staring down at the table.

"You and I need to go take a little walk, because I have something very important to tell you," said Hermione excited.

"Does it have to do with you-know-who?" Ginny inquired.

"Oh, yes!"

"Alright, you've got my attention, let's go!" she finished and jumped off the table, pulling Hermione by the wrist.

"But first, you have to eat something."

"Can't that wait?"

"No, eat and we'll go. I promise."

Ginny gulfed down food as fast as she could. Hermione swore she had never seen anyone eat faster. _Boy, she must really be excited. She really likes him, doesn't she?_

As soon as she was done, she pulled Hermione by the arm and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Wow, wow, hold your horses!"

"You have kept me waiting long enough! What has your brilliant brain thought of, this time?" she asked animatedly.

"You will never believe this! I have arranged for Harry to be with you all the time. Even during the night," Hermione replied enthusiastically.

"What did you do? Tell him I was sick?" Ginny's expression changed suddenly.

"No, silly, I told him that Malfoy was trying to get with you, and you know he would be willing to force someone to sleep with him just so he would get what he wanted. I also told Harry that Malfoy has been known to sneak up into girl's bedrooms at night," laughed Hermione, enjoying her cleverness.

"What does that mean?"

"I have arranged for Harry to be your bodyguard, silly, he will be with you all the time. He will even sleep in your bedroom, to make sure that the Big Bad Wolf doesn't come in and take something that is not his."

"But, Hermione!" Ginny yelled and pinched her friend on the arm, "You know I can't stand around him for even ten minutes during meals, let alone all day. You know I can't even look him in the eyes while I am talking to him! You want me to be with him 24/7?"

"Don't worry, honey, everything will be alright. Just imagine him in your underwear or something when you are scared. He won't bite. Harry is a very nice guy. Oh, and he promised he wouldn't say anything about this to Ron or Malfoy, so you can do anything you want with him," Hermione finished, and nudged Ginny.

The girls started laughing. Ginny congratulated her on the brilliant plan. She really hoped that it would work, and so did Hermione.

Later that evening, Hermione found herself waiting for the pig-headed squirrel in their usual meeting place again. She wished this would be over quickly, because she had another meeting at 9 o'clock, and this one would be way more fun than the other.

Suddenly, the door swung open and that fart faced lunatic she despised so much came in, strolling like a prince. _How appropriate…_

"Oh, only ten minutes late this time, you're starting to get the hang of it," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yes, excuse me for not enjoying this as much as you are," he responded, as he took his usual seat.

"Let's just get started, Malfoy…." Hermione began as she bent over to take her book out of her bag.

"Looky here…what do I have the pleasure of you wearing that for?" he asked with a smirk, pointing to the little slip she had hidden beneath her robes.

"Oh, you got me! I was planning on seducing you tonight, but I guess you figured me out. But I guess someone as smart as you, with such a hot body would have already known that once you saw me here with it on…" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know me, but, Granger, I have morals, you aren't expecting me to sleep with you, are you?"

"If your morals, dumbass, date to little Miss Parkinson, you must surely be going to hell."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Oh, honey, I am already there!"

"How can you possibly be there, if you are around me? Such a little angel will never go to hell…I have done more good to the women in this school and in London than you will ever know…"

"I am sure you have. Bobbing their heads up and down as they are sucking on your miniscule cock can hardly begin to describe pleasuring a woman," she laughed.

"Oh, look, this is a picture moment, Little Miss Granger thinks she is a bad ass, just because she can say 'cock'. Nice try, honey! You must have actually seen one in order to be anything even close to that. And another thing, my 'miniscule' cock, will rip you apart, if you ever have the pleasure to have it."

"Yeah, maybe if I shrunk down to the size a 5 year old is, such as your girlfriend, Parkinson, maybe you'll rip me apart, but I highly doubt it, you sick pedophile!"

"Great, Granger, is there anything else you could come up with? Pedophile? Not the insults are just getting stupid!" he answered and leaned back in his chair.

"Get out of my face, Malfoy, this session is over!"

"How sad! I think I am going to go cry in my little bed with my little girlfriend, please don't call child-abuse!" he said and stormed out of the room.

It was almost nine o'clock. She couldn't believe they had been fighting for yet another hour. Couldn't they just get along? It was highly unlikely that this would ever happen. Trying to shake her mind off of this, she took her robes off, and took a seat on top of the desk. She would have a few more minutes to wait for him to arrive.

Hermione got off the desk and walked to the window. It was snowing. She had loved the snow ever she had been a little girl. Playing with it, throwing snowballs at her friends, it had always been fun. Now, she was a grown woman, and she didn't have time for these childish games. She had responsibilities, she had her future to take care of, and she didn't want to waste her time playing in the snow.

Malfoy had been waiting outside the room, hidden in the hallway, to see where Hermione would go dressed that way. A long time passed, before he saw a man walking towards the same classroom she was in. He looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. _Who is that guy…_

Two strong hands suddenly grabbed her around the waist, and a man started kissing her neck softly. Hermione relaxed. She knew she always could in his arms. He was like her guardian angel. He would always look out for her. He was like a lover, a best friend, and an older brother. She knew she could always depend on him to be anywhere she wanted him to.

"I really like this slip," he said as he ran over his hands around her butt. He loved the silk she wore. It looked so sexy, feminine, and powerful at the same time. It looked as if she knew what she wanted. He liked that in a woman.

"I have been waiting for you…" she moaned as she let him kiss her neck. He really knew what she liked, and he knew how to push her buttons.

"Talk dirty to me, love," she moaned, and she turned around, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

"I want your hot, sexy body, be mine…" he said, and she jumped up, wrapping her strong legs around his waist, and kissing him even harder.

She pushed her pelvis so it touched his body, so he would be able to feel how hot he was making her. He carried her over to a desk, and ripped her slip open.

Hey guys!

I hope this wasn't too bad! Read my other stories too!! Pls Review!!!!!!

Lana


End file.
